Cute cheeks
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Brody decides if Pride won't come out she will stop in. A little bit of sharing and bonding. An episode tag for 1x12 with a few tiny spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is for the lovely BonesBird. It was thought up and wrote today on a bus with the intent of being a fluffy one shot. Wellllllll my fluffy one shot went out the bus window and I got this instead. So far its anything but fluffy and it's not a one shot. The only thing I can say that stayed was it's Prody. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Let's roll, we got to go meet an old friend of ares" Pride told his team as he grabbed his jacket.

Arriving at the docks there were meet by none other than CGIS special agent Abigail Borin. After getting a low down on the case she had they set to work. After hearing the story when they first arrived about an under cover opp that both Borin and Pride were on Brody could tell there a connection between her boss and the coast guard agent. She wasn't sure how much of a connecting but she was going to keep a lookout.

After Linda left him Pride had pretty much turned into a recluse. He hardly ever really left the office unless it was a case and when everyone went home he stopped there as he had all but moved in to the back room upstairs. Brody had to admit to herself if no one else that she had a soft spot for her boss. He was an amazing man who loved his town and cared deeply for the people in it. He had friends but she noticed most were just people he knew. She couldn't say he had many friends that she could say he had a deep bond with.

Over the past week she had been making more of an effort to try to pull him out of his melancholy mood and get him to come out more. When LaSalle and her had finished for the night she had suggest he join them for drinks or for a meal. He had finally said yes the night before and joined them but had left early as he was apparently tired. She needed to see how this case panned out to see if she could find a way to get him to open up more and go back to his normal chipper self.

After spending most of the day chasing leads and finally finding someone that agreed the coffee here sucked they called it a night. Brody watched as Borin tried to get Pride to come out for a meal and a drink with her but he turned her down with an excuse of paperwork. Well she decided if he wasn't going out she was stopping in.

Going in to the kitchen she set about making something to eat for them both before making coffee and taking his out to him. He didn't even look up when she placed it on his desk but did say thank you. She went back to the kitchen to continue cooking and wondered how long it would take him before he followed her in. Sure enough 5 minutes later he was standing propped up against the door jam looking at her.

"You not got a home to go to Brody?" As he watched her stir the pan on the stove.

"Yip but it's empty and since you won't come out I decided to stop in" as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Okay then, what you cooking?" As he stepped in to the kitchen and came to stand behind her looking over her shoulder.

"The only thing I can cook that comes out half decent and is edible" as she turned to see his head resting on her shoulder.

Turning her attention back to the pan she went back to stirring it only to have a spoon appear from no one and scoop up some of the contents.

"Pride! You couldn't wait could you and where did the spoon come from since you haven't moved? Is it a chef thing, you keep a spoon in your pocket just in case you got to test or taste something" Brody asked laughing.

"You're in my kitchen and the spoon thing is a secret. Since we are technically off duty its King or Dwayne" as he put the spoon to his mouth.

"Well since your King or Dwayne then I am Meredith or Merri" as she turned the stove off.

"Sure, that's not bad. You need a hand?" As he placed the spoon on the bench and found Brody had turned and was now standing facing him only inches away.

"No thanks other than taking a seat" as she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

She could feel the heat coming from his body and she could see the tiny laugh lines around his eyes when he smiled back at her. He needed to step back so she could move but did she really want him to step back. It was rare she got to be this close to him and she had to say it was nice, to nice in fact.

Pride looked at Brody and how close she was to him. He hadn't meant to get this close to her but now he was it actually felt good to be this close to a woman. He had been feeling a little out of touch with stuff lately and he was on his own now so didn't bother with much. He liked having someone to talk to and even cook for him. This night might not be as lonely as he had been expecting.

"If you don't move then we will end up with no dinner" as Brody took a gamble and placed her hands on either side of Pride resting on his hips.

Slowly she moved them both in a half circle so she could get out from being in between the stove and him.

"Take a seat and I will dish this up" as she pulled the plates closer to the stove and moved back to the stove to serve up what she cooked.

Pride nodded and went to sit down at the table, watching Brody as she busied herself serving dinner. Placing the plates on the table she went and grabbed a bottle of wine out the fridge she knew had been there a while. Placing it on the table with 2 glasses she looked at Pride as he looked at the bottle then back at her.

"What? We are not at work, well not in that sense so why not" as Brody tried to justify drinking wine with her boss sat in the office kitchen.

"I agree just never took you as the drinking type that's all" as Pride uncorked the bottle and filled the glasses.

"You should try coming out with LaSalle and me, that's a site and a half. Last time we ended up in LaSalle's bed after God only knows how many hurricanes" she told Pride then realised how that sounded.

"We were fully clothed and way to drunk to even stand up never mind anything else and I am shutting up now as this is getting worse the more I talk" as she started to laugh.

"I would give it up yes, this is actually not bad for someone who doesn't cook at all or says they don't cook" as Pride took another mouth full of his meal.

"Like I said it is the only thing I can cook. I am not one for cooking at all" as she started to eat her meal.

They sat eating and talking about random stuff but mostly about the undercover opp between Pride and Borin. When they were finished they got on about the current case and Pride mentioned he had seen Brody sitting with little Jeremy playing and how she had made LaSalle change his speech to protect the little boy. She shrugged it off and picked her wine up.

"You never thought of having kids of your own Merri? You seemed right at home playing with Jeremy" as he too picked his wine up and took a drink.

"I nearly did once but it wasn't meant to be. No big deal, as you can see this comes first" as she placed her badge on the table and leaned back in her chair.

"I know how that feels, that's how I am sat here now" as he too sat back in his chair.

The were both lost in thought at what had been and at what they had sacrificed to be sat where they were. They seemed to shake the feelings of remorse at the same time and looked at each other.

"Let's take this somewhere else" as he filled their glasses up and stood up.

She followed suit and stood watching where he was going. He went out into the main office and she heard the filing cabinet open and then closing. Sticking her head round she watched as he put his weapon away and came back towards her. She moved away so he could get passed her and watched as he went and took a seat at the piano.

"Name your tune" as he looked at Brody.

"I have no idea, you pick something" as she came and stood beside the piano.

Pride looked at her then back at the keys where his hands were resting. He had a think then started to play. It was an amazing site to watch, a big tough man like Dwayne Pride who could tackle suspects and even used them fingers to hold a weapon and kill someone if needed sat playing such beautiful music. He was a very complex man, NCIS senior field agent, father, cook and musician. He did things his own way and she admired him for it, even if at times they were a little unorthodox. He was an old school cop. She was sure she had been sent here in the start to see if she could reign in his temper and stop him hitting any more suspects.

As he played he glanced up at Brody. Why on earth was a beautiful woman like her here on her own? She was an amazing woman who had so many talents. She should be at home with a husband and kids being a family not stood here with him. He thought back to the conversation at the table when they discussed kids. What did she mean when she said I nearly did once but it wasn't meant to be? Did he actual want to know what it meant as he already had a fair idea. Had she faced the major heartbreak of losing a child. Looking at her she deserved so much more. As he finished playing he looked up at her and saw a tear escape her eye.

Jumping up he was at her side in seconds. Putting his arm round her shoulder he pulled her to his side.

"Come on let's go find a comfortable seat" as he lead her through the office and up the stairs.

Walking along the top corridor he lead them both to the back room which he used as his bedroom come living room come personal space. Guiding them to the couch he sat them both down then pulling back a little he looked over her as she sat looking at her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong? My tough little side kick never gets upset" not having a clue what say.

"That's the problem, I am sick of being the tough one. I have seen too much and done too much. I am not sure how much more I can take. Life has done nothing but deal me a crap hand and I want out" she replied for the first time in a long time letting her guard down a little.

"I take it this has something to do with the comment you made about kids earlier?" Seeing the shocked look on her face that he was listening and caught the comment when it slipped out.

"Yes" was all she could manage.

"Want to share what happened or shall I guess and you can stop me if I get it wrong" he asked her.

When he got no response he pushed on.

"How far along were you? And did you fiancé know? Did you even know?" As he saw her eyes cloud over and knew he was spot on.

"6/7 weeks and no to both till it was too late. That's one of the reasons we split, even after that my job still came first. He never understood how I could go back but it was the one thing that kept me sane, still is" as she stood from the couch and started to pace the room.

"Am sorry Merri, it must have been tough. Did you take time for you afterwards or did you just go right back to work and push yourself to move on?" Watching her pace as he spoke.

That made her stop, how did he know so much about her already? He had only known her a few months and he could read her like a book , he knew how to get her deepest fears and darkest secrets out of her, well most of them.

"Work came first, always has and always will. I never really thought about it at the time, just pushed it aside and moved on. Did my job and got on with life, that's how I deal with stuff" as she came to sit back down on the couch.

"Have you ever thought of trying again since then?" He asked as she sat back down.

"Thought yes but you need a partner for that and I married my job after last time. I never let anyone in to see me or get near enough to work me out" Brody said as she placed her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Pride sat watching her as he saw all the pain and hurt and anguish she had faced place across her face. He had no idea how to help. He had started this conversation and now he had no idea how to help. Doing the only thing he could think of he slid along the couch and took her hand in his giving it a squeeze. Brody lifted her head of the back of the couch and looked at Pride. He gave her a smile before he used his other arm to slid across her shoulders and bring her to him in a hug. They stayed that way for awhile as he tried to transfer as much comfort across to her through the hug as he could.

After a few minutes he felt her grow heavy against his shoulder. Looking down at her he saw she had fallen asleep. He moved a little to try to ease his way out so he could lie her down but found her move closer and hold his shirt. Feeling her fingers graze his chest as she slid her finger tips into the gaps of his shirt between the buttons he had to smile. His tough interrogator sent to keep an eye on him didn't look so tough now and he liked it. If she needed this comfort from him then he could give it, infact he liked it. He liked the feeling of being needed again by someone especially a beautiful woman.

Looking round he saw what his life had become, boxes, bags and living here, now he had someone who needed him and had started to open up to him. He was going to be there for her for as long as she needed him. Kicking his shoes off he turned a little so he could move to bring them both sideways to a lying position on the couch. As he moved he noticed Brody seemed to hang on tighter. When he had finally managed to move them both from the sitting position they were in to the now fairly lying position he grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and covered them both. Leaning slightly he placed a kiss to Brody's head as he pulled her closer to him.

"Good night Merri sleep tight. I got you" as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Dwayne, I know you have" was the reply he never expected back.

* * *

**AN2-This was going to be happy then the evil voice in my head shouted at me so Brody got it again. At least she got snuggles at the end with more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I was surprised I got this one done so quick. No doubt due to the fact my brain knew it was Friday and the new episode hits the UK so it knew it would have an episode to pause and play and pick over till it got sick. Sorry its a short one.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

When Meredith Brody woke she found her self encased in a strong pair of arms with her head resting on a warm chest and her legs tangled with another pair of legs. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the upstairs back room that had become Prides sanctuary since Linda. Pride !,was that whose's aftershave she could smell. Taking a deep breath in she got the distinct smell of brut and sweat. Yes it was indeed Dwayne Pride she was cuddled up to. His strong arms felt as good as they looked. His breath brushed across her hair causing it to move ever so slightly. It felt nice waking up with someone again, it had been a long time since she let herself get this close to anyone since her fiancé.

She knew they had to get up and she knew they had work but it felt to warm and snug and ooohhh my it definitely felt like morning. Wow now that was impressive if it was actual that big. Did she move or lie still? Was he even awake or was this the prelude to him waking up. Either way this was awkward, if she moved she risked not only waking him if he was still asleep but brushing up against him some more. She could always pretend to still be asleep and wait for him to move. Lying still she started to consider her options.

When Dwayne Pride woke he was pleased to not only see but fell the woman in his arms was still indeed still there. He had dreamt she had got up in the middle of the night and left for good. Waking with a woman in his arms felt rather good, okay it felt a little too good judging by a certain part of his body that also woke at the presence of a beautiful woman in his arms. Now what did he do? If he moved she would wake and no doubt whichever way he moved she would feel the affect she was having on him. Well he was a man and there was no way to hide it so he was just going to roll with it.

Gently he moved a little but he didn't try to get up, instead he moved closer to her. He was not in the slightest bit embarrassed by his arousal and he was actually impressed he could still get that awake so quick. Using his arms he pulled Brody a little further up as she had slid down his body as they slept. When she was finally back where she started with her head resting on his shoulder he placed a kiss to her head.

"Mornin Merri, you have a good sleep" as he moved his head a little to see her.

Brody felt him move her and she was surprised to feel it wasn't off him but closer to him. She felt the kiss to her hair and knew then he knew she was awake. If his early morning arousal didn't bother him then it didn't bother her. Well it did but not in the embarrassing way and that was what was a little concerning. When he spoke she knew she was rumbled so looked up when she felt his head move.

"Morning King, I did which I am surprised at. I don't normally sleep well on couches" as she moved a little more to get more comfortable lying even more across him.

"Must be the company you had" as he finally shifted her again so now instead of being just about covering him she was now lay on top him fully covering him.

There legs tangled together and his arms stayed around her holding her close. She placed one of her arms round his waist while the other made its way up and came to rest up by his head. They both felt as his groin gave a very definite twitch at the very close contact they were in. Neither moved away so that was a good sign. In fact Pride watched as Brody closed her eyes and relaxed back into him. This could get very intense if either of them let it. Pride out of something buried deep in his subconscious slid his hand up and down Brody's back while keeping hold of her waist. The problem occurred when his fingers found the edge of her top and instead of putting a stop to all the bonding he slid them under the edge and came to rest them on the small of her back.

The feel of Prides fingers against the bare skin at the base of her spine was enough to make her let out a small sigh. When did she become so intimate with her boss? These barriers she put in place were there for a reason, she had them there so she didn't get hurt again. She knew after the conversation last night things would be different between them but she didn't think it would be this different. She had expected a little awkwardness but this was past that, this was bordering them jump each other and getting all naked hot and sweaty together. The thing was neither seemed in a hurry to move away, both lost in the contact that they had with each other.

It was now Prides turn to close his eyes and reveal in the feel of Brody pressed so close against him. He would never have believed a little conversation last night could lead to him getting so close and personal with her. They both lay still with there eyes closed knowing they shouldn't be doing this, knowing it was wrong on the grounds he was her boss and knowing the complications this could cause but neither cared.

As LaSalle entered the office he found it deserted. No sign of anyone other than dirty dishes in the kitchen. LaSalle was surprised that King had left the kitchen a mess, that wasn't like him. Checking the backyard he found that empty. As he came back out he found agent Borin standing with 4 coffee cups in her hand.

"Morning LaSalle, where is everyone?" As Boring looked at the empty desks of Pride and Brody.

"No idea, that's what I am trying to find out" making his way to the foot of the stairs.

Maybe Brody had slept in and Pride was still upstairs. Making his way up he kept a listen out for any movement. Hearing nothing he made his way towards Pride sanctuary of the back room. As he approached the room he looked through the window and the site he saw had him stop dead in his tracks. In the dim light coming through the above windows he saw his boss and partner lying on one of the couches. If being on the couch together was not bad enough he saw that Brody was now lying fully across Pride as if she was a blanket covering his body. He could see the blanket on the floor that must have been kicked off as they moved. Stepping closer he looked at there faces and saw they both had their eyes closed. Just great, this was not what he expected to find and he got the joy of disturbing them. Stealing a breath he approached the door and pushed it open.

As he stepped into the room he watched to see if either one of them was awake. When he saw no movement he stepped up the couch and looked down at the sleeping couple. Wholly cow, they were tangled up together in more than one place. There arms were around each other and Pride had his hand under the bottom of Brody's top. There legs wrapped around each other's and they seemed to have been that way a while. He was going to have to wake them and risk being hit or even worse, shot. As he reached his hand out towards the couple he wasn't sure which one to shake.

He was saved from having to decide as Pride opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Time to get up King, Borin is downstairs with coffee" as he saw Brody open her eyes and look at him as well.

"Morning Chris, were coming" Brody told LaSalle watching the shocked looking on his face.

LaSalle nodded and turned to leave the room, glancing back as he shut the door.

"Well done, you rendered Christopher speechless, never seen that happen in a long time" Pride laughed.

"Can we talk later, I think we need to" looking up at Pride as he smiled down at her.

"Soon as we're done here yes" before he reached forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle and before she had time to respond it was over.

"Maybe if you lift up then we can get up unless you want Christopher and Borin coming up" seeing the shocked look on Brody's face as she started to move to stand up.

LaSalle made his way down to come to a stop in the middle of the office. Borin watched him as he came to a stop and walked up to him.

"You okay there LaSalle? Your find Pride up there?" Coming to stand right in front of him.

"Yeah they're coming down soon" giving his head a little shake to clear the fog.

"LaSalle why does it look like, wait they are coming down. Who the hell is up there? Borin asked him.

"You know that feeling you get the first time you walk in on your parents at it, well I just had that but for a different reason" LaSalle replied still standing stock still with a look of shock on his face.

"Can't say I do, my parents split when I was small. What are you on..." But was cut short as she saw 2 people heading downtown he stairs.

"Now I get you" nodding towards the stairs.

"Morning all, can I smell coffee somewhere" as both Pride and Brody walked up to where LaSalle and Borin were standing.

Borin took out one of the coffee cups and passed it to Pride then continued round till they all had a cup in there hand.

LaSalle for his part hadn't turned to face either his boss or partner but stayed looking at Borin.

"Nice coffee, makes a change to what these drink" as Brody took a drink of hers.

"What these drink shouldn't be called coffee" Borin commented back.

"Ain't nothing wrong with our coffee thank you" Pride told the 2 women who were now standing beside each other.

"If you say so" Borin replied shaking her head.

"So what's the plan for today then people? How's the search coming along Borin?" Pride asked as he took another drink of his coffee.

"Slowly, it's a big area" Borin replied.

"Christopher we got anything we can chase up from here?" Pride sked LaSalle who he still not turned to face his boss.

"Patten pulled up this on the paint off the side of the boat and we got a match" leading them all over to a computer screen.

LaSalle pulled up an image of a boat and an address for a marina.

"Let's go then" Pride told the room at large.

Returning from the marina with a suspect they finally released him after questioning him and checking his alibi proving he wasn't involved. After more checking and more info coming in Pride and Borin went and made an arrest going on a name there first suspect gave them.

Pride decided to turn the interrogation over to Borin and Brody while he stood and watched in the viewing room. LaSalle joined him and looked between the interrogation room and Pride.

"What's going on in there?" LaSalle nodded to the 2 women.

"Speed dating, Abigail Borin still" Pride laughed.

"After what I saw this morning I wouldn't have thought Brody needed speed dating or dating of any type" trying not to look directly at his boss.

"I will have to get back to you on that one Christopher, it's still early days, very early days" as he looked back through at Borin and Brody.

"Fair enough" as he let the conversation slide.

When the interrogation was over the 2 women came out talking about different options. After everyone got together and more digging they finally found their murderer thanks to Patten and the Internet. After a meeting in the park they had there killer cuffed and in custody. After sending there killer back with the local police they all made their way back to the office. Borin sent her report through and went for coffee while the others sat and did their reports. One by one they finished up and filled them away.

Borin said she was away and Pride walked her out, offering her a lift but she said she wanted to walk. After saying goodbye he walked back in and passed LaSalle on his way out.

"Night Christopher, see you tomorrow" bidding his senior field agent goodnight.

"Night King, don't do anything I wouldn't do" LaSalle joked as he walked to his car.

"Well that doesn't rule out much Christopher does it" Pride replied laughing as he walked back into the office pulling the door shut as he went.

Looking at Brody's desk he saw she had shut her computer down and cleared away for the night. Walking to the kitchen he found her sitting out in the yard with young Jeremy as his grandfather packed his stuff away. It was a mesmerizing sight to watch as she sat with the little boy on her knee. They were sat watching a laptop with videos of his mother on.

His heart ached as she seemed so natural with the little boy. She would have made a good mother if she had of had the chance. He remembered back to Laurel and when she was little, it truly was magical. He wished he could turn the clock back and relive them days. As he watched the admiral collect the little boy and pick the laptop up he came out into the yard.

As she watched the little boy wrap his arms round his grandfather's neck she had to fight back the tears. It had been wonderful to have the little boy there and play with him. He was a credit to his mother and his grandfather. She only wished she had had the chance to watch a child of her own grow. Seeing Pride coming towards her she smiled, admittedly a little weakly.

He saw the effort that she had to put in to smiling at him so when he stepped up to her he opened his arms and was pleased when she stepped up to him and let him engulf her in a hug. She needed to be held and she wanted to be held. She couldn't think of anyone better to hold her or who she wanted to be held of. This man was working his way past her walls and she was more than happy to let him.

They stood wrapped in each other's arms for awhile before Brody pulled back and took his hand to lead them both into the kitchen. She set about making coffee and was surprised when she felt him step up behind her.

"You sure you can go back to drinking that after Borin treated you to that sludge you're accustomed to drinking " as he came to stand behind her and rested his head on her shoulder nuzzling his face against hers.

"I can live with it as long as I get a decent cup every now and again" as she leant her head a little so there faces touched more.

"I am sure we can arrange that" as he slid his arms round her waist using one hand to pick the cup up and the other he kept on her waist testing the water to see what she would do.

When she placed her arm over his and slotted her fingers through his he knew then it was going to get serious.

"Let's take these upstairs and we can talk" as Pride stepped back a little and pecked her cheek as he moved.

They carried their coffee upstairs and got comfortable on the couch. Brody made sure she sat at one end so she wasn't tempted to forgo the talking and skip straight to the good part. She took her boots off and tucked her legs under herself as she looked at across at Pride who had took his shoes off and had propped his feet on the table.

"So who's going first then?"Brody asked looking at Pride as she drank her coffee.

"Me. I want to apologise for pushing the conversation last night. I could see it was a private matter yet I pushed you to talk" Pride said as he looked at Brody.

"If I don't want to share I won't, you should know that. I have secrets in my past as you probably do. When the time comes I will share them if I need to, I am not a great one for facing my problems though so be warned" as she finished her coffee and put the cup on the table.

"It was nice having Jeremy here, he has very cute little cheeks. Makes me wonder what.." But she couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"I know what you mean, he reminded me of Laurel when she was little. It was amazing watching her grow up. It's a shame when they grow up and you don't get to do it again. Children are a blessing" Pride said as he watch the woman if front of him fight to keep her emotions in check.

"Come here" as he opened his arms and Brody practically flung herself across the couch at him.

On reaching the safety of Prides arms she dissolved in tears. He held her as she cried and stroked her hair telling her it would be okay. He was never the best with upset women but he did his best. As the tears stopped Brody looked up and her chocolate brown eyes meet the blue/ grey of Prides and before either knew what had happened they were kissing. Fill on lips locked kissing. It was heated and demanding and neither seemed to care or notice that hands started to roam and clothes started to be removed. Item after item of clothing was discarded till they were both naked on the couch. Pride looked down at the woman he had under him and he kissed her again before seeking permission to take it further.

When she kissed him back that was all the constant he needed to meld their bodies together as one. Once joined he stilled, savouring the sensations of being with a woman again. He wanted to remember this in case it never happened again between them. When he felt her rocking under him he started to move against her meeting her thrust for thrust. This was going to be over very quickly for both of them. They both moved faster as they neared completion and soon Brody was screaming his name as she came hard convulsing around him taking him over seconds later as he called out her name.

Pride collapsed against her sated, breathing in short rasping breaths. She held him against her as they caught their breath and came down from there combined high. He knew he was squashing her so he moved them both so she was tucked into the couch and they were side by side.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen but I so not complaining about it" Brody told Pride as she reached up and captured his lips again.

This time the kiss was slow and deep. They transferred unsaid words and thought into the kiss making in a long slow lingering kiss. When they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled.

"How about we go get a shower and clean up and then I can cook you something. Then maybe we can discuss this desire of yours concerning children and what your going to do about it" Pride said to Brody as he kissed her again and started to stand up.

After showering they made their way back to the kitchen where Pride whipped up some amazing food. They sat next to each other at the table talking and every now and again they brushed up against each other. The sexual tension between them had went up tenfold since they got carried away on the couch and at the rate they were going they were going to get a full on repeat performance when they were done eating.

Sure enough when they had finished and the dishes were washed there was a race upstairs to the back room. They made it to the doorway at the same time and Brody found herself being swept off her feet and deposited on the couch that was currently made up as a bed. Soon they were both naked and sweating again after yet another round of lovemaking. As they lay spooned together Pride propped himself up on his elbow and looked down and Brody.

"So have you given any more thought to what you want to do about children? You're still young enough to have them if you want them" as he flicked that stray piece of hair away from above her left eye.

"Who says I haven't already put my plan into action" as she pulled his head back down to him and sealed her lips over his before he could say anything.

It took a few seconds for Pride to register what she had said but when he had he kissed her back and straddled her hips showing her just how much he liked the possible outcome of her decision.


End file.
